Stolen Kisses: The Diary of Rose Tyler
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Summary: 3rd person with excerpts of Rose’s Diary. Rose has a plan to make the Doctor fall head over heals, watch it unfold. Rose/10
1. Day One: The Plan

**Stolen Kisses: The Diary Of Rose Tyler**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does, but I wish I did! =)

**Summary:** 3rd person with excerpts of Rose's Diary. Rose has a plan to make the Doctor fall head over heals, watch it unfold.

**Travel Diary: Day One**

_Dear Diary,_

_I**'**ve never really written to a diary before, but the Doctor gave you to me as a Christmas gift so I'm determined to put you to good use. Even now, as I'm sitting on the Jump Seat writing and he is fiddling with a control on the consol, I keep catching him watching me over his shoulder. I don't even know when he had the time to go out and get this, let alone wrap it, considering he was unconscious for the last 24 hours. I really should learn not to be so easily surprised after everything that has happened lately._

_The Doctor has changed so much, but I'm ready to accept that he's still the same, and all it took was hours of fearing for his life, watching him save the world, and a little snogging._

* * *

"I'm going for a walk." Rose announced standing up.

"Mind if I come with?" The Doctor asked also standing, "I desperately need to stretch my new long legs."

"Sure." Rose agreed with a smile.

"Well, alright you two," Jackie called from the Kitchen where she was forcing Mickey to help her clean up, "But stay within shouting range, so I can call you when it's time to open the gifts."

They nodded in recognition, walked out, and shut the door. A couple of minutes later they reached the TARDIS and Rose lent back against its doors. The Doctor smiled.

"Well, at least the TARDIS doesn't change." He said taking her hand in his. She looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"You look different, but you're still the same." She said looking up to meet his eyes, to make him understand. "You never told me, what actually happened back on Satellite 5? Why did you need to regenerate anyway?"

"It was you Rose."

"What?"

"You looked into the heart of the TARDIS. The energy of the Time Vortex went inside you. You used it to destroy the Daleks. You saved _everyone_, but you couldn't control it. The energy was burning you up. So, I took the energy into my own body, and it killed me instead."

"I'm sorry you hand to do that for me."

"Sorry?" He repeated with a smile. He took her other hand. "You saved the day when I couldn't. You came to _my_ rescue. Rose Tyler, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. Do you think that I wouldn't do everything I could to save you?"

"You always do." Rose said wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck. He let his hands drop to her waist and pulled her to him into a hug. She returned it and continued, "The ways you almost didn't destroy the Slitheen because I could have gotten hurt. You let a Dalek lose in Utah, and now this." She pause and pulled back a little so she could meet his eyes, "Hold on, you said that you took the energy from me into you."

"Yeah."

"Well, how'd ya do that anyway?"

"It wasn't too difficult. I just created a physical pathway for the energy to flow through. The connection had to be more than just physical, but something that created a strong mental and emotional reaction, something that would push the energy from behind while I pulled it out of you."

"So what did you do?"

"I, well, I- I kissed you?" He said unsure what her reaction would be.

"I don't remember. Why don't I remember?"

"Your body went through trauma. When the energy left it took your memories as a way of cleansing." He was obviously back in his element.

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"The kiss."

"Oh! Well," He was struggling again, "It was- it was nice, yeah."

"Just _nice_?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was kinda' focused on pulling the Time Vortex out of your head."

"So you don't remember either?"

The Doctor didn't respond and looked away, "Doctor?" He slowly brought his eyes back to her's, "Kiss me?"

"Rose?" The Doctor asked uncertain if he had misheard her.

"I just," She said nervously trying to explain, "I want to know what-"

"What you forgot?" He finished her sentence.

"Yeah." She agreed in a whisper.

"It wouldn't be the same. I've changed."

"But you're still you right? I- I just need to-"

The Doctor leaned in and lightly pressed a kiss to her lips cutting her off.

"To know." She finished slightly shocked after they broke apart. Rose starred into the Doctor's deep brown eyes. They may have changed color but they were looking at her the same way they used to, completely unreadable.

"Doctor! Rose!" Jackie called from the door, "Come on back. It's time to open the gifts!"

Rose pulled away and began walking back. The Doctor turned and starred momentarily at her retreating figure. Then began whistling and took off after her as if nothing had happened.

* * *

_Okay, so it was one kiss, but I'm determined for it not to be our last. I've been confused about the way I feel about the Doctor for quite some time now, but not anymore. I have this crazy plan to make the Doctor fall for me. Basically, I'm going to kiss, or if I'm really brave, snog him, at least once everyday until he's snogging me. Wish me luck!_

_ Love,  
__Rose_


	2. Day Three: Mistletoe

**Stolen Kisses: The Diary Of Rose Tyler**

**Travel Diary: Day Three**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written in nearly 48 hours but last night I had a major headache from Cassandra jumping around in my brain. So far my plan has stuck to schedule; three days, three kisses. Okay, so the second kiss was actually Cassandra using me, but it had the desired effect. It left the doctor thoroughly snogged and completely speechless._

_Today I learned the many uses of Mistletoe. It can be used to stain wood. It can be boiled into stew. It acts as a natural Werewolf repellant and, of course, the obvious use._

* * *

The Doctor and Rose howled like a pair of Werewolves as the TARDIS left Scotland behind. They both burst into peels of laughter, unable to sustain their hellish howling. The Doctor turned his back to Rose and Began to check over the scanner.

"So," he said, "For tomorrow I was thinking I could make good on my promise. Barcelona here we come! I told you about their dogs right? Do you remember?"

He glanced over his shoulder quickly to give her a wild grin before turning back to the consol to run a diagnostic. He didn't want any unexpected mistakes ruining Barcelona for Rose.

"Yes," she said smiling at his back, "I remember. They have-"

"No nose!" They said together.

Rose laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck in a backwards hug. He smiled a brought his hands up to rub her arms. She grinned into the back of his neck. It was such a familiar, thoughtless, and friendly move for him, but it sent shivers through her arms. After a few seconds she loosened her embrace to let him free, but he turned to face her instead.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled a wide grin. The grin froze when she noticed something unexpected.

"What?" Rose asked noticing that he was distracted.

"Nothing," he said biting his lower lip in thought. Rose was watching this intently. "Its just that, no matter how long I spend visiting Earth, there are some traditions I'll never understand."

Suddenly the same mouth that Rose was watching, that was always talking a mile-a-minute, stilled and began to move closer. Rose's eyes widened in shock and recognition. He was going to kiss her.

"And this, is one of them." He continued in a whisper before closing the gap between them. Rose barely had time to close her eyes and relax her started lips to meet his before they left her. She opened her eyes hoping to see answers in his; she didn't need to.

"Well at least we know you're not a Werewolf." The Doctor stated with a smirk. He reached up and picked a spring of Mistletoe out of Rose's hair. He held it up for her to see. "You had a hitch-hiker."

"Oh!" She said with a smile, even though she was secretly disappointed. She took the Mistletoe from him, "That clears up a bit. For a second there I thought you were flirting with me." He laughed.

"Rose, if I was flirting with you, don't you think I'd be a bit more subtle then to just kiss you?"

"Maybe, but subtle has never been your strong point."

* * *

_So that's that! I'm look forward to Barcelona tomorrow. He's been building it up for months now. I kind of hope that maybe we won't run into a crazy alien we'll have to stop. It's been ages since we have gone somewhere we could have fun without the adrenaline high. Not that I don't love running._

_I wonder if it is hot on Barcelona like it is in the with the same name. Maybe I'll wear my new dress (over short of course, in case of running). Mum says that I could get any bloke in that dress. Let's put it to the test, shall we?_

_Love,  
Rose_


	3. Day Five: Mickey

**Travel Diary: Day Five**

Dear Diary,

Sometimes the universe just decides to take all your hopes and dreams, crumple then up in to a little ball, drop them on the ground, and stomp on them.

In case you can't tell, I'm a bit upset. The Doctor and my plans to visit Barcelona today were put on hold. At least, I hope they're just postponed.

See, we were all set to go, when my phone went off. It was Mickey. He was convinced that there was something alien going on in a school. We spent all of yesterday undercover. The Doctor was a physic teacher and I was a lunch lady. I was miserable, and the Doctor seemed to be enjoying it. If I didn't love him so much I would hate him for making me wear a hairnet while he got to play super teacher.

Then he ran into one of his former traveling companions, Sarah Jane Smith. At first we didn't exactly hit off (can you blame me?) but she turned out to be all right. At the end of our encounter with the Krillitane, which the Doctor defeated, we even asked her to tag along. She refused saying that she has her chance and now her place was on Earth.

Unfortunately, Mickey asked to come along. Apparently the Doctor had invited him once before and he had turned him down. So the Doctor of course said yes and I had no choice but to agree. I couldn't very well say no without Mickey thinking I was mad at him, and I couldn't tell him that he couldn't come because I wanted the Doctor to myself without embarrassing myself. So now I'm stuck with my ex-boyfriend.

* * *

"So, who's gonna' show me to my room?" Mickey asked grinning at Rose. She glanced away uncomfortably. The Doctor noticed her apparent fascination with the grating.

"Aw come on Rickey, You're a big boy. I think you can find your own way." He said attempting to capture his standoffishness that his previous regeneration had mastered, even though he found Mickey ten times less annoying now for some reason, "Go down the hall past the Loo, and the AV room, and the music room. Turn left at the first hallway, and pass the banana room. My room is next, then the master bath, then Rose's room. There'll be a hallway on your right that leads to, well don't go down that. Pass the ballroom, the picture room and then the nothing room. Go up the flight of stairs and the first door on the right is an empty bedroom, all yours. There's a guest bathroom across the hall."

"How come my room's so far away?" Mickey asked with a frown.

"'Cause it just is. Now go on." He shoed him away. After he left the Doctor turned to Rise and took her hand. "What's wrong?" Rose looked up at him.

"What? Nothing! Having Mickey with us, it's…it's great; great." She said unconvincingly.

"Rose, we've been traveling together for nearly a year now, I think I know your lying voice."

"It's just, it's supposed to be us. Just us. The Doctor and Rose, traveling through time and space and kicking butt. No one else."

"Is that how it's supposed to be? So what about Adam and Jack? Hmm? What were they is not 'someone else'? A pet?" He almost sounded angry.

"This is different."

"Why? Because I've regenerated? Because I've got big hair instead of big ears? Because with your boyfriend here with pretty boy across space and time?" Now he was mad. Rose pulled her hand away from his, but he reached out grabbed her wrist holding her there.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She snapped returning his anger. The Doctor froze, confused.

"But…" He stuttered out, for once lost for words.

"He dumped me the last time we stopped in Cardiff."

"Why? I mean…why?"

"Why? Lots of reasons. I was gone for a year during which he was a suspect for my murder. Whenever we we're together all I can talk about is where we've been and where we're going next and it annoyed the hell outta' him. I think the real reason was that every time he's asked me to stay with him, I've chosen you and always will."

"If you two aren't together anymore why would he ask to come along?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just wanted to see what keeps me here." The Doctor let go over her wrist and took her hand again he also reached for the other. She let him and he pulled her closer to him.

"Rose, I didn't know about you and Mickey." He told her, his voice but a whisper.

"It's not your fault that I didn't say. I just didn't think you would care."

"If I had known I would have understood your actions and your feelings better and I wouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry for that. I know that your relationship with Mickey is none of my business, even though I feel partially responsible, but I wish that you would tell me anyway. Tell me how you're feeling." Rose nodded wishing that she tell him how she felt about him.

"Right now I'm feeling tired." She said, "I'm going to turn in." The Doctor nodded. "Night." Rose whispered.

She leaned in and pressed a quick, light, good night kiss to his unsuspecting lips. The Doctor was so startled by this kiss, given so casually and thoughtlessly after the thing that had separated him and Rose, that he was frozen in shock until a good ten seconds after she had left. It was only then that he managed,

"Good night Rose."

* * *

So, I did managed to get a kiss in today, but I skipped yesterday due to Krillitane and Sarah Jane. With Mickey here, I'm a bit worried about how my plan will progress. Wish me luck. Now I really need it.

Love,  
Rose


	4. Day Six: Je t'aime

**Travel Diary: Day Six**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today the Doctor and I took Mickey on his first adventure. We landed on a spacecraft sometime in the 5000's that had, no crew, scary clockwork droids, a portal to the 18th century, and a French aristocrat with a crush on the Doctor. Her name was Reinette but you may know her as Madame de Pompadour. And here is the real kicker; the Doctor seemed to have fallen for her too, and awfully fast._

_Then he got himself trapped in 1759 for five and a half hours. I was distraught. I thought that he wasn't coming back and that he had chosen her over me. Mickey did his best to try to keep my spirits up and keep thinking positive but without the Doctor we were useless, and I was inconsolable._

_Then he just comes running towards us as if nothing's happened. I would have smacked him if I hadn't missed him so much. He tried to go back for Reinette (as if there weren't enough of us already) but he came back alone and looking rather upset. Mickey and I left him so he could be alone and sort himself out, but I went to see him after Mickey had gone to bed._

* * *

The Doctor was under the console fiddling, something he often did to keep his mind of things he'd rather not have it on, when he heard Rose's footsteps above him.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked her pulling himself up until he was sitting on the floor. Rose reached down a hand and helped him up. He gave her a smile but she didn't return it. Instead, she let go of his hands and went to sit on the jumpseat.

"Did you love her?" She asked. The Doctor sighed and leaned against the console in surrender. He had hoped to avoid the topic but it seemed there was no getting around it.

"I barely knew her, but I did like, and care about her." He admitted, "I suppose I grew a bit fond of her by the end, but love?" He paused before continuing, "She was brilliant. You would have loved her if you had gotten a real chance to know her."

"So you _did_ love her."

"Rose, I…" But Rose interrupted him.

"Or at least '_cared_' about her enough to leave me _**stuck**_ with Mickey while you galloped off to save the day and play prince bloody charming!" She was getting upset. That was two days in a row she had shouted at him. She turned away from him on the jumpseat, tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't turn to face the hug, but she didn't pull away either, she just sat and stared at the back of the TARDIS doors, XOB LLAC CILBUP ECILOP clearly visible in the low bluish light of the time column. "I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to strand myself there. I had to go, and you know why I had to."

"Yeah."

"I had to make sure that history remained unchanged."

"Yeah." Rose said again, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

The Doctor sighed into her hair, breathing in her scent for just a few more moments before,

"You should get to bed." He told her. She let out a sigh but nodded in agreement and got up. The Doctor walked with her down the hallway, hand in hand, in silence.

When they reached the Doctor's bedroom door, for it came first along the hallway (except when the TARDIS felt like playing a practical joke or had the flu and sneezed), they stopped, unsure what to say or what to do. The Doctor leaned back against the door to watch Rose. Rose bit her lip and stared back at him, and that was how they stayed for a good two minutes; Rose watching the Doctor watching her watch him. Finally, Rose broke the silence.

"Good night Doctor." She said. The last few times she had said this she had followed it up with a goodnight kiss but tonight as she leant in to administer it she found that the Doctor seemed to be expecting it, waiting for it. Indeed he was, and the grin that was plastered all over his face was entirely too smug for Rose's liking. She forced herself to move past his lips to the left and press a small kiss to his cheek. He frowned at first in disappointment but as Rose pulled back, and his mouth returned to her view, he quickly replaced it with a smile. She smiled back.

"Good night my Rose." The Doctor said withdrawing into the safety of his own quarters and closing the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams my love." Rose whispered to the door. What she didn't know, was that the Doctor had simultaneously whispered the same thing.

* * *

_"My Rose." He called me his Rose;_ _**his** Rose. Suddenly I forgave him entirely, and can you blame me? Would you be able to stay mad while he was looking at you through his freckles with his big, sad, lonely, puppy-dog, chocolate brown eyes?_

_I just wonder where we are going next, and how long Mickey is going to stay with us? It's not that I don't love Mickey, but he's screwing up my plan and cramping my style._

_Hugs and kisses,  
__Love,  
__Rose_**Author Note: **There is a sentence that I desperately wanted to put in but I thought it too random and funny and not serious enough to help the plot, but here is the Alt. version if you are interested The difference is underlined in case it wasn't as obvious as I thought:

* * *

"Good night my Rose." The Doctor said withdrawing into the safety of his own quarters and closing the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams my love." Rose whispered to the door. What she didn't know, was that the Doctor had simultaneously whispered the same thing.Obviously, the door had very good dreams that night. 

**Another note:** yes that actually says "Police public call box" backwards. I only wish I could have gotten the letters to turn around like a reflection. Thanks for reading and please review. =)


	5. Day Seven: The Kiss

**Travel Diary: Day Seven**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, Mickey's gone. Unfortunately, he's stuck in another dimension with no chance of getting back. We fell into the parallel world by accident and got stuck because the TARDIS only ran on the energy from _our_ universe. We landed in a parallel London, which was pretty much the same except for the president, the Zeppelins, the Cybermen, and my dad being alive._

_Yup, that's right, my dad was alive there, and so was Mickey's gran. There was also a parallel Mickey, named Rickey, who died, and a parallel Mum who got turned in to a Cyberman. I know that it wasn't_ really _my mum, but still. I guess it's hard to explain._

_It hurt a lot to know that on the parallel Earth I was dog (yup, a little puppy dog. Isn't that just sad?) and that while Mum and Dad were rich their marriage was falling apart. Not that it matters now. The Doctor, Mickey, Jake (a friend of Rickey's), Dad, and I stopped the Cybermen but there were more spread across parallel Earth. Dad and Jake told us that they were going to get a group together to go after them._

_Mickey decided to stay there and help. There is no way to get him back now; he's trapped. I wanted_ _him to stop traveling with us but I didn't want him **gone!** I really miss him. We've been friends for, like, ever!_

_I feeling pretty upset afterward so the Doctor took me home to see my real mum. I didn't even have to ask, he just knew._

* * *

"I'm tired." Rose said with a yawn. She set down her empty tea mug next to the Doctor's and leaned back against the sitting room couch. The Doctor sat next to her and he too looked a bit knackered. Jackie was sitting across from them on a chair and was the only one still sipping at tea. It was her second glass.

"Off to bed then!" Jackie ordered in the way only a mother could, demanding and caring at the same time.

"Can't I stay here?" She asked slumping in the couch even more, "I'm too tired to move."

"Come on," The Doctor said with a fondness in his voice that was only found when speaking to or about Rose, "I'll escort you to your bedroom door."

"You heard that Mum?" Rose giggled, "I'm being 'escorted' down the hallway." Jackie just shook her head, picked up the used mugs, and walked into the kitchen. The Doctor helped Rose up from the couch.

"There now. Are you good to walk or do I need to carry you?"

"No carrying necessary, but I'd never say no to a piggy-back ride." They began walking.

"Maybe another time then." They reached Rose's room in seconds, it was only a flat after all, and Rose leaned back against the door. "But only if you're really, _really_ good."

"Promise?" The Doctor watched her lips greedily as she spoke.

"Promise." He leaned in to capture them with his own, if only for a quick goodnight kiss, but was distracted by movement behind him. He quickly turned. If Jackie were to catch him kissing Rose she would slap him so hard he might have to regenerate. Luckily, Jackie was just moving from the kitchen to the sitting room.

Rose reached up and placed a hand against the Doctor's cheek, pulling him back to face her. He went willingly and wad greeted by a kiss. And boy was it a kiss! The Doctor's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Rose began to run he fingers through his hair before her arms settled around his neck, blocking all thoughts of escape.

The Doctor was hesitant at first. Then he gave in. His eyes fell closed and he wrapped he arms around Rose's waist, pulling her closer to him. It was then, that Jackie decided to make her voice heard.

"Doctor?" She called from the other room. Rose's lips left the Doctor's and the door to her bedroom was shut before the Doctor even realized she had gone. That was how long it took for the Time Lord's brain to start functioning again after kissing Rose.

"Doctor?" Jackie questioned again, this time from just behind him. He turned, "I've made up the couch for you. Is that alright?" She continued her eyebrows furrowing as she noticed something a bit off about the Doctor's appearance.

"Yes. Fine. Great! Yes!" He managed, "Night then." He slipped past Jackie and made to go to bed.

"Oh and Doctor, one more thing." The Doctor turned to see what it was and was promptly slapped across the face.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, touching his injured face gingerly, "What was that for?"

"You've got Rose's lipstick on the corners of your mouth." The Doctor's hand moved from his cheek to his mouth. He pulled his fingers away and upon further inspection found that they indeed contain traces of light pink lipstick.

"I…" The Doctor explained in rather week defense. Jackie just waved her hand in a gesture that clearly said, _I don't want to hear it_, and slipped away into her bedroom.

The Doctor Stared at her door for a couple of seconds in thought. Then at Rose's for a couple _more_ seconds in even deeper thought. Then he walked back into the sitting room, and fell face first onto the couch with a loud, confused groan of defeat.

* * *

_Knowing the Doctor, he's probably going over all the reasons why our kiss tonight should not have happened. But I don't mind because at least that means he'll be thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about it._

_I wonder what we are going to go tomorrow. I bet it will be something cool to try to make up for the sucky day we had today. I've sort of always wanted to go to the 50's, maybe meet Elvis._

_Love,  
__Rose_


	6. Day Eight: The Unknown

**Travel Diary: Day Eight**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today the Doctor and I visited the year 1953, just in time for the Coronation of Queen Elizabeth II. I was a little disappointed in not meeting Elvis but any time can be fun when you're traveling with the Doctor. Of course, it can also be bloody frightening._

_I had quite a bit of a scare today. I got my face sucked off by an evil television set. Seriously; it was called "The Wire" and it ate my face. Don't worry. It got it back safe and sound and so did everyone else thanks to the Doctor. He came to my rescue like he always does._

* * *

"Bye!" Rose called out to Tommy before closing the doors of the TARDIS and walking over to the console. She leaned back against it blocking a dial that she knew to be necessary in setting the TARDIS's flight pattern. She did on purpose.

At first the Doctor didn't notice. He went about doing other things. He ran a quick diagnostic to make sure nothing was wrong with any buttons of switches, because the tiniest switch could cause a world of damage and potential danger. Then he released the hand brakes and fired up the turbines. It was only after all this that he noticed just exactly where Rose was standing.

"Rose." He said to her.

"Yes Doctor?" Came Rose's prompt reply while she stared up at him innocently.

"How an I supposed to get to the warp accelerator with you standing there? Hmm?" He asked walking over a facing her. She shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She giggled and smiled a wide grin. The tip of her tongue was sticking out between her teeth and the doctor found himself having trouble concentrating. Slowly he reached one arm around her and tried to locate the accelerator without looking.

He failed. He raised an eyebrow in question hoping she would back down. She didn't even blink. With a small, slightly nervous chuckle ha learned forward until he was pressed completely against her. Looking over her shoulder he quickly set the accelerator and sent the TARDIS into an easy orbit around the 1700's.

But as the Doctor began to pull away he found Rose's arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled at him unsure what to do next. Their relationship was entering a new phase that neither of them had planned for. Even Rose, who had initiated it was blushing bright red. She disentangled her arms from the Doctor but he didn't pull away. Instead he brought a hand up and gently brushed it along her jaw line.

"Oh how I've missed your smile," The Doctor said, "When I saw you there with your face stolen away, I-" He broke off, "Well let's just say, nothing could stop me until I saw that smile again." He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her lips which stopped smiling long enough to return it.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered unsure how to explain these feeling so alien to him. She kissed him once more, cutting him off.

"Goodnight Doctor." She said and scooted under his arm and away.

* * *

_It's all untested for us. I'm not sure how long it's been since the Doctor has had a girlfriend. I know he had a wife but I don't know much about Gallifreyn culture because the Doctor refuses to talk about it. So it's possible that he's never had one and that marriages were arranged._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself. It's just a bit of snogging right now and nothing is for sure. He might try to pull the, me Timelord, you human card. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't even hinted at the age gap yet. Maybe it just means that he wants this too._

_Fingers crossed and breath held,  
__Rose_


	7. Day Nine: A Kiss Goodbye?

**T****ravel Diary: Day Nine**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was fun, and by fun I mean scary as hell (literally). The Doctor and I got trapped without the TARDIS on a planet floating right next to a black hole. Then to make the situation even worse, we got separated._

_I thought that we would never see each other again. I couldn't even fathom what that would be like. My whole life revolves around him now. Life without him would be empty. Maybe that's a bit dramatic………………but true._

* * *

"Okay, everyone we've finally hit the center. Now the only question is, who's going down?" Announced Captain Zach looking around the room. Ida's hand shot up.

"Thank you Ida. We need someone else. Buddy system people! We need another volunteer or this whole expedition was a waste."

"Even _more_ of a waste you mean." Toby said sarcastically. Zach frowned at him. The Doctor looked around and when no one else jumped up, he raised a hand.

"I'll go." He said purposely avoiding Rose's gaze.

"Ah...alright. You seem capable enough and all you really need to do is make sure Ida doesn't fall down a hole and come out the other side of the planet," said Zach with a small chuckle, "Come on guys. Let's all head to the elevator shaft and we'll get you two suited up." They began walking and the Doctor made to go with them but Rose's hand on his arm stopped him.

He sighed and as the door closed behind the others leaving them alone, he turned to face her. Her mouth was a line, set and determined, but her eyes were wide, and her hand was shaking.

"Rose. I-" He started to explain but he fell quiet. She just shook her head at her clueless Timelord.

"We're stuck here and you want to go down a hole to the center of a planet that's defying physics?" She asked incredulously.

"It's not like it's going to stop 'defying' while I'm down there." Then he stopped and thought about it, "Although, with my luck…"

"Being stuck together isn't so bad, but what if something happens while you're down there? What if you're hurt or you get stuck or worse?" She was close to tears. "How could live without you?"

"Oh Rose." The Doctor said reaching out to her. She pulled away. "Rose. You know me. Do you think I can resist going down there?"

"I thought for me...."

"You don't need me."

"Yes I do."

"You are strong and amazing and I know that even if you haven't realized it yet. You'll be fine on your own for the small amount of time I'm down there."

"Just make sure it _is_ small amount of time. You're my life now." Rose said with a sniffle of determination and a new found confidence.

The Doctor reached out again and this time he was successful. He pulled Rose to him and kissed her. She didn't resist. He ran a hand through her hair and she leaned into the kiss.

Then Rose's arms came up to wrap around the Doctor's neck. He in turn let's his hands fall to her waist where he let the tips of his fingers slid under the hem of her hot pink top. It was then, that the Doctor got the sudden and inappropriate desire to pull away at the fabric and see the soft skin that his fingers danced along.

When she let out a moan so faint it was almost a sigh he almost indulged that desire but instead he just allowed himself to slide his hands up a bit farther so that his fingertips could skitter along her ribs and make her shiver.

With a loud swish and a robotic announcement a door next to them opened flooding the room with light. The Doctor and Rose flew apart as Toby stuck his head in. So Toby, in fact, found a very red Rose who was pulling the hem of her shirt back into place accompanied by the Doctor who was desperately trying to hold back a grin.

"Doctor," he said, "You've got to go get suited up now. Ida's already been briefed and your to answer to her. At all times!"

"Right. Okay." The Doctor said with a nod as if he would actually answer to anyone. Toby turned and walked back through the door. The Doctor followed and after a deep breath Rose followed him.

As the door slid shut behind them its automated voice echoed,

"And the beast will rise from the pit."

* * *

_Obviously the Doctor and I both got of that planet alive, also we found the TARDIS. So everything is pretty much back to normal, except for my inner trains of thought._

_I can't stop thinking about today's kiss. Sure it was mostly an 'I might never see you again' kiss but it was a step in the right direction as far as I'm concerned. We haven't talked about it yet. I'm not sure if that's because we were too just being happy to be alive or because he's going to try to pretend that it didn't happen. The only thing I'm really worried about is that it will put stress on our already changing relationship. I can only hope that it will pull us closer together and not push us apart._

_I have to say, that for a man who dislikes domestics he is being rather casual about it all. I'm still waiting for him to try to deny his feelings, but maybe he'll surprise me and admit to them. He never seems to do exactly what you expect of him._

_Love,  
Rose_**Notes: Shorter chapter, sorry…. I'm trying to make them longer and failing epicly. **

* * *

**Does anyone have an idea for a kiss for Love & Monsters? HELP! Lol…I guess I'll think of something. Please R&R =)**


	8. Day Ten: Things Unspoken

Travel Diary: Day Ten

_Dear Diary,_

_Today started out really boring. I had pleated my hair, gotten dressed for running for my life like always, and even tied up my brand new pair of converse trainers (just like the Doctor's) when I noticed that the Doctor was nowhere to be found. I finally found him in his bedroom, fast asleep. So of course, I promptly jumped on his bed to wake him up. After some bouncing, shouting, yelling, landing, tackling, more jumping, and lots of laughing I succeed in getting him awake._

_He didn't have anything planned for that day (obviously) so when I got a surprising phone call from my mum about some guy named Elton we just had to pay him a visit._

* * *

"Yeah, he was a good guy at heart." I said to my mum over the phone. "Honest, and he says that he's really sorry for being such a jerk."

"Tell him apology accepted and that maybe we can have that pizza sometime." She said. Rose laughed.

"Tell him yourself."

"Fine. Well then, just tell the Doctor thank you for saving the day once again."

"He'd never believe that you said it."

"Yes, suppose you're right. That's fine though, he doesn't need a bigger ego."

"You got _that_ right. Bye Mum. We'll come visit soon." She promised and hung up the phone just as the Doctor was saying goodbye to Elton and Ursula. She waved and together they walked back into the TARDIS together.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Rose asked as the Doctor took the TARDIS into the Time Vortex.

"Yeah." The Doctor said without hesitation, "He obviously loves her enough to risk his life for her and that's pretty strong love." He seemed to realize what he had just implied and quickly said, "Besides who else is going to love a paving stone?"

"I've seen crazier couples." Rose stated with an ironic chuckle, "So, what now? I'm too tired to go out on another 'adventure' today."

"Well," He said rubbing the back of his neck in thought, "It's only four, too early for bed."

"Let's watch a movie!" Rose exclaimed as she got the idea. The Doctor groaned. "What?"

"It's a bit domestic."

Rose raised an eyebrow and wondered, _And snogging isn't?_, but she kept this thought to herself. Instead she sauntered over and looking up at him she pouted. She had perfected her puppy dog pout years ago and not even the Doctor could resist its power.

She moved closer, and now it was the Doctor's turn to quirk an eyebrow in surprise as she began playing with his tie.

"Please…" She purred pulling on it bringing him down to her. He grinned and gripped her hips pressing her against him. She slid her arms up around his neck and buried her face into his collarbone.

"Would there be banana flavored popcorn involved?" He asked. She giggled, her breath on his neck making his grip on her tighten.

"As long as I get to pick the movie."

"Oh alright." He gave in.

"Yay!" Rose exclaimed and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin. "You get the popcorn and I'll meet you in the TV room." She said and ran off. The Doctor watched her curiously all the way down the hallway.

When she reached the TV room Rose opened up the massive DVD library and after a few minutes she decided on a Disney Classic, Hercules. She hadn't seen it since she was a child and she absolutely loved the songs and characters. She was just putting it in when the Doctor showed up with the promised popcorn along with armfuls of pillows and blankets. Rose laughed and helped him set them up. They snuggled up together on the couch and The Doctor hit play.

"Hmmm. Maybe being domestic isn't so bad." He mumbled into Rose's hair. She smiled, and after leaned over and gave him quick kiss on the mouth to quiet him.

"Shhhh. The movie's starting." She scolded him.

* * *

_Basically I learned three things today:_

_1. Just because someone is stalking your mum you should still save him from the big, ugly alien thing._

_2. Banana flavored popcorn is actually good._

_3. The Doctor is a very good at snuggling, which is a hard trait to find in a man nowadays._

_The more and more our relationship develops the more and more I'm falling in love with him. Of course I haven't told him this yet, not in so many words. It's like Meg says (sings) in the movie, "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." But of course, unlike her, it's not myself I'm having trouble admitting it to. I know that I love the Doctor. I'm afraid that if I tell him, or even hint at it he'll shut down and close me out._

_So many awful things have happened to him and he's lost so many people that I'm still unsure if he's ready to let me in. It's like he still fears that I will leave him when he should know by now that I never will._

_I guess you could describe our relationship as caught in limbo between really good friends and more than just friends. At this point I can only hope that it goes in the right direction._

_Sincerely a very patient,  
Rose_

* * *

**Author Note: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I was eventually inspired by the movie "Spirited Away" because it has a character with the same actor's voice as is the voice of Meg in Hercules, and I love that song to pieces. =) **

**I keep promising to make the chapters longer, and instead I think they are getting shorter. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Day Eleven: Fireworks

**T****ravel Diary: Day Eleven**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was exciting to say the least. We landed in London in 2012 just in time for the Summer Olympics (which I didn't get to visit.)_

_We spent the entire day running away from the evil doodles of a nine year old. Then, the Doctor goes and gets himself and the TARDIS drawn into her paper world and I have to save earth all by myself, not to mention I was scared to death that I'd never see the Doctor again._

_Don't worry though, he returned to this world and most definitely in style. I can't wait until my mum and Mickey see the opening ceremonies._

* * *

"You know what; they keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." Rose said to the Doctor as they walked hand and hand down the street. The Doctor paused and turned to Rose.

"Never say never ever." He warned. He didn't want to think about life without Rose, but in 900 years he had learned to always be prepared for the worst.

"Nah. We'll always be okay, you and me. Don't you reckon Doctor?" Rose asked innocently.

The Doctor didn't want her to ever leave, but she needed to know that all that they had could be torn away at any moment. He wondered how she would react if…

"Something in the air. Something coming." He said ominously.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"A storm's approaching." The Doctor improvised looking up at the sky as fireworks began exploding above them.

"A storm?" Rose repeated, "What kind of storm?" The Doctor looked back down at her a melted into a grin.

"An oncoming one." He growled dangerously at her. Her eyebrow quirked and she started backing away. The Doctor gave chase.

They ran all the way down the street to an open field before he caught her. All around them people had set up blankets for the fireworks and were starring up at the sky. They would occasionally let out an "Oo!" or and "Ah!" as the sky was filled with bright red, orange, green, and blue, but the Doctor and Rose ignored this. They only had eyes for each other as the Doctor leaned down and claimed her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he swung her around in his arms twice before returning her to the ground.

"Mmmm," Rose moaned happily into the kiss before allowing it to slip away into a hug. "A girl could get used to this." She mumbled into his neck and the Doctor chuckled.

"Come on." He said taking her arms from his neck and guiding her over to a clearing. He took off his trench coat and laid it on the ground. He then proceeded to sit on it and pulled Rose down to him so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Hello." Rose said looking up at him from his arms.

"Hello." He returned as he wrapped his arms ever possessively, even tighter around her. She reached up and kissed him again. "We're missing the fireworks." He told her, breaking the kiss before it got too far.

"I don't mind," She said with a giggle, "We're making our own."

* * *

_The Doctor is getting more and more (dare I say it?) domestic. He's behaving like a right proper boyfriend and I think it's rather sweet. He's always glancing me when he think I don't notice, and sweeping my hair out of the way of my face, and pressing kisses into my hand or the back of my neck._

_I love the rush that I get every time he touches me and I'm not planning on ever telling him to stop, but sometimes I can't help but wonder if this is all there is? Is puppy love all I'm ever going to get out of this relationship or is there something more? Is it possible for there to be something deeper, more intimate, with someone who has been hurt so many times?_

_Maybe I'm just being selfish. I'm pretty much the luckiest girl in all of time and space and here I am wanting something else. It took us awhile for the Doctor and I to get this far, maybe all I have to do is wait._

_I think I'll ask to go visit Mum tomorrow._

_Love,  
__Rose__

* * *

_

**Author Note: Ahhh! Only one more left! I should warn you that there is NO way I am letting Doomsday happen. lol so on the next chap, but I think you'll still like it. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Day Tweleve: Not So Bad

**Author Note: Long chapter so strap in for the long haul and grab some pop tarts or something.**

Travel Diary: Day Twelve

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was officially the worst day of my life. It started out pretty boring and normal. I had finally convinced the Doctor to take me home for a visit and just as soon as we were successfully settled in, my mum starts going on about ghost shifts and a visit from my dead grandfather. It turned out that it wasn't really my granddad but a Cyberman._

_See, Torchwood (this secret, high-tech alien fighting organization of bad guys) had been creating a hole between the parallel worlds that let the Cybermen and some Daleks through. Mickey, Jake, and my parallel Dad also showed up and they took Mum with them to the parallel Earth where she'd be safe, besides, she wanted to be with Dad again. The Doctor tried to send me with them so I'd be safe too, but I wasn't having it. It came right back and we set to work on saving the world._

* * *

"That's more like it, bit of a smile! The old team...!" Rose said at the sight of the Doctor's smile.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" The Doctor said gathering the magnetic clamps he had grabbed.

"The Doctor and Rose." Rose offered.

"Yes, the Doctor and Rose!" He agreed, leaning over to kiss her forehead once before handing her the clamp. Walking to opposite sides of the wide room they attached them to the walls and locked them in place. Once the void opened, they would be their lifeline.

With a nod to each other they pushed the levers to "Online" and ran to grab hold of their clamps as they entered Ghost Shift. The screams of Daleks and Cybermen filled the air as they got sucked in to the void. The Doctor and Rose grinned at each other both getting the familiar rush from saving the world.

"Ha! Into the void!" The Doctor shouted and Rose laughed at his enthusiasm, her hair whipping across her face as she smiled. Then the unthinkable happened, the Ghost Shift went "offline." Both the Doctor and Rose's smiles dropped as they glanced over at Rose's lever which was slowly slipping down. The Daleks and Cybermen slowed in their descent into the void. The Doctor's eyes widened in concern as he saw Rose reaching for it and he let out a sharp nervous breath as she fell towards it. She barely managed to grasp hold of it and with some effort she locked it back into place.

The void began sucking full blast and the last of their enemies fell into hell/ Unfortunately this left Rose closer to the entrance of the void. Rose's name stuck in the Doctor's throat as her feet were swept out from under her and she was left hanging on the lever with clammy hands. The Doctor watched helplessly from his side of the room as she struggled to keep her grip.

"Hold on!" He managed weakly.

"I am!" She called back cheekily and the Doctor relaxed a bit. She was fine, or she would be. The last of the Daleks disappeared into the void and with a loud crumbling sound the hole between the worlds closed in on itself. Rose fell to the ground as soon as the void's power released her and, within seconds, the Doctor was at her side.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you." He told her as he pulled into a hug, still crouching on the floor. She was shaking and began to cry. "Shh. It's okay. You're okay. I've got you." He brushed her tears away softly and after a few shuddering breaths she managed a smile, He returned it gratefully.

"I'll miss her." She told him referring to her mum.

"She would be so proud of you. She just wants you to be happy. You are happy with me aren't you?"

"Of course! I came back didn't I?" The Doctor smiled at this and Rose reached up to pull him down into a kiss. He went willingly.

"Come on," He said after they broke apart, "Let's go home." She nodded and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Doctor!" She cried out in surprise. Then she laughed, "I can walk! I promise." Yet she snuggled into his grasp comfortably.

"I should certainly hope you can walk, but right now you don't have to."

"Five quid says you won't make it all the way to the TARDIS without setting me down…"

"Are you calling me a wimp?-"

"…or getting lost."

"-Because I'll have you know that I am very manly indeed."

"Ten Quid?"

"Done."

* * *

_So now I'm stuck in a different world than my family, but being stuck with the Doctor; that's not so bad. After we got back to the TARDIS the Doctor made me some tea and he hasn't left my side since. It's really sweet but I suspect that part of it has to do with the ten quid he's trying to weasel his way out of paying me. I'm not complaining though because he's invited me to spend the night in his bed with him. And what girl in the their right mind would refuse that?_

_It's completely innocent of course. I just don't think either of us are ready to be too far away from each other for a long period of time out of fear that the other will disappear.. I do however hope this becomes the norm for us because I am enjoying the feel of his fingers running up and down my back as I write this and the heat of his body lying beside me._

_However, it appears he is growing impatient and is no longer content to lie there and watch me write in my diary, because he is attempting to pull it away from me while kissing my neck. This is very distracting and is making it difficult to write. He's just laughed at this (he's reading over my shoulder) and apparently he finds it amusing to jostle my hand while I'm writing so that my writing gets all sloppy._

_Well, I'm going to go now because the Doctor is being very insistent that I come to bed, and he is making it nigh impossible to write anyway._

_Sincerely,  
A very tired, but content, Rose._

* * *

Rose finished her journal entry and allowed the Doctor to confiscate the diary and her pen. He set them on the bedside table while Rose settled down in bed. The Doctor turned and leaning over he kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight." He said with a smile into her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He adjusted so he was laying over her, propped up on his arms, one arm at her waist, the other framing her head. Rose ran a hand through his hair and the Doctor attempted to control the kiss from his awkward position. In the end it was what may be considered a snog of mutual enjoyment and one hell of a goodnight kiss.

When they broke apart the Doctor rolled off of her and collapsed onto the bed next to her. He lay there on his back; a wide grin plastered across his face as she snuggled up to his side and rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Doctor." Rose whispered, happy for the first time since they'd returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor brushed her hair out of her face and played with the blonde tips. Rose closed her eyes and exhaustion soon over took her. The Doctor waited until he was sure she was asleep and reached over for her Diary. He opened to a blank page and began to write.

* * *

_My Dearest Rose,_

_Tonight, I'm the happiest man in all of time and space because I have you. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered and I am completely devoted to you. Even now as I am writing this with you lying asleep in my arms I am completely in awe of you. I keep thinking, what did I do right to deserve this? All the horrible things that I've done, the people I've killed, the civilizations I've destroyed, and here you are. You, who wouldn't harm a Dalek let alone kill innocents, you make me better._

_And there I go getting sappy. Rassilon, if anyone as the Gallifreyn academy saw this, I'd never live it down. But I just had to tell you because I realized that up till now I really haven't, so here it goes: I love you._

_Straight forwards enough for you? I love you Rose Tyler, and I always will. Sleep well my Rose. I'll be here when you wake._

_Love,  
Your Doctor._

* * *

**Note: And that's all folks. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!**


End file.
